


I Drove Across Town in the Middle of the Night

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Howard being Howard, No shame in Peggy's walk, Peggy can't stay away from Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pull of Daniel is too much for Peggy to resist. </p>
<p>Inspired by Cyndi Lauper's version of "I Drove All Night": https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2y1TZXc5DiY</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drove Across Town in the Middle of the Night

Peggy tosses and turns in her bed at Howard’s. This is the 3rd night in a row that sleep has eluded her. 3 nights since Jack was shot and 3 nights since she kissed Daniel. When Rose rushed in to tell them about Jack’s shooting, she’d found Peggy in Daniel’s lap. They’d barely had time to talk about them, only a few stolen words as they sat in the hospital’s waiting room. They decided this was too important for them to rush into while things were so chaotic. They needed to talk once things calmed down a little. 

She opens her eyes to look at the bedside clock. It is 1:30 am. 

“Damn it!” Peggy sits up and turns on the bedside light. There is only one thing for her to do: she needs to go to Daniel. 

She changes quickly from her silk pajamas into maroon and green hostess pajamas because she doesn’t want to take the time to get fully dressed. 

Within 10 minutes, she is in one of Howard’s cars and on her way to Daniel.  
\-----  
She knocks on his front door. Nearly losing her nerve, she turns her back to the door and considers walking back to the car. Hearing the sound of his crutch, she turns back to the door. A light comes on in the living room a moment before his face appears in the window. Seeing her, he pulls back from the window. He opens the door and takes her breath away. His hair is in disarray and his chest is bare. He is wearing only pajama bottoms with the empty right leg pinned at his waistband and is carrying his gun. Tucking the gun into the back of his pajama bottoms, he asks, “Peggy, what are you doing here?”

Peggy’s words come out in a rush. “Daniel, I am so sorry to wake you but I haven’t been able to sleep since we kissed. I know we decide to wait and talk when things calmed down but when is that every going to happen with our lives. But. . .”

Suddenly, he cuts her off by crashing his lips into hers. Their tongues duel before he pulls back. “I haven’t been able to sleep either,” he says with a smile.  
\-----  
Several hours later, Peggy is wrapped in Daniel's arms. The ringing of his bedside phone pulls them both out of the best sleep they've had in days. 

“Ugh,” he groans as he reaches over her to grab the receiver. 

“Ignore it, Daniel,” she says as she kisses the inside of his arm. 

“Can’t. It could be the office or the hospital.” He picks up the receiver. “Sousa. Mr. Jarvis, slow down. No, Peggy hasn’t been kidnapped. How do I know? Well, she is here with me.”

She takes the receiver from him. “Mr. Jarvis, I apologize for leaving in the middle of the night. Yes, I should have informed you I was leaving. Yes, I should have told you I was taking one of Howard’s cars. No, I am not sure what time I will return. Yes, I will give him your message. Goodbye, Mr. Jarvis.”

Peggy hangs up the phone and rolls back towards Daniel. He has a big smile on his face. 

“Someone is in big trouble with Mr. Jarvis.”

“Does he really expect that I would have woken him up to say ,’Mr. Jarvis, I am leaving in the middle of the night to declare my love to Chief Sousa’?”

“You love me?” Peggy nods shyly. “I love you, too, Peg. What is the message he wanted you to give me?”

“He wanted me to tell you he is glad I found a compelling reason to stay in California.”  
\-----  
That afternoon, Peggy attempts to stealthily make her way to her bedroom. Unfortunately, Howard is sitting at the table in the small dining room. He looks her up and down, from her mussed hair to her hostess pajamas.

“Just getting in, Peg? I hear you snuck out last night for some late night fondue with the good chief and gave Jarvis quite the fright,” he says with a patented Howard lear. “Way to go!”

“Howard, stop with the fondue!”

“What? Did he not dip his bread in your melted cheese?,” he asks with a laugh as Peggy storms away.


End file.
